My Lovely Guardian
by VivianKiba
Summary: Tentang Cinta Hinata
1. Chapter 1

~My Lovely Guardian.~

Disclaimers = Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

My Lovely Guardian © Vivikibalover

KibaHina NaruHina

Warning: OOC, Typos, Gaje

Genre: Friendship, Hurt/comfort, Romance

Rate: T

Please R&R

~My Lovely Guardian.~

Mentari telah mengantikan sang bulan. Pagi hari yang cerah untuk mengawali hari baru.

"Hinata!" seorang gadis berambut pirang telah menunggunya di depan rumah kediaman keluarga hyuuga itu untuk berangkat ke Konoha University bersama.

"Ino-san, maaf menunggu lama." Jawab Hinata.

Merekapun berangkat bersama.

.

.

.

"Selamat pagi, Ibu Cuma mau mengingatkan kalau besok kalian akan Tour ke Sunagakure. Kalian mengerti?" kata seorang dosen berambut hitam panjang.

"Yaa Bu Yuhi" jawab anak anak kelas G serempak

"Oke mari kita lanjutkan pelajaran berikutnya!" lanjutnya.

"pst, Hinata besok berangkat sama sama ya" bisik Ino.

" Ya" Hinata mengganguk.

.

.

.

Tak terasa perkuliahan hari itupun usai.

"Eh, Nata, kau pulang duluan saja, aku masih harus membantu ibuku dulu membeli barang keperluan di toko."

" Baiklah kalau begitu, sampai jumpa lagi Ino-san. Hati-hati ya."

Hinata menyusuri jalan konoha. Sesekali dia menendang kerikil kecil sebelum akhirnya ia duduk di sebuah bangku taman di samping danau di tepi barat desa konoha yang indah diterpa kilauan keemasan sang surya yang hampir tengelam.

Tiba tiba muncul seorang preman yang bertubuh besar dan garang mengejutkan lamunan Hinata

" He nona, sendirian aja nih"seorang preman menyapanya dengan wajah mengerikan.

Dia berjalan mendekati Hinata. Hinata masih terduduk di tempatnya. Tangan kotornya ingin menyentuh pipi lembut Hinata. Namun, seketika itu sebuah pukulan tepat mengenai wajah preman tersebut yang membuatnya jatuh tersungkur di tanah.

"He, Jangan berbuat kekacauan disini! Mengerti?" kata pemuda itu.

Melihat tato merah di kedua pipi pemuda tersebut, preman itu langsung ketakutan yan menjawab dengan terbata-bata.

"Ba-Baiklah sa-saya mengerti Inuzuka-Sensei"

"Bagus sekarang pergilah!" kata pemuda yang dipanggil Inuzuka tersebut.

Hinata segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan segera pergi meninggalkan pemuda tersebut tanpa sepatah katapun.

Pemuda itupun juga hanya menatap kepergian Hinata.

.

.

.

.

"Baiklah anak-anak, semua sudah naik ke Bus?" kata Kakashi sensei selaku Ketua Tour ini.

"Sudah sensei" jawab murid serempak.

"Oke hari ini dari kelas J juga ikut sebagian dalam Tour ini. Jadi bapak mohon kalian bisa nyaman dan akrab." Lanjut Kakashi.

"Selamat siang saya ketua kelas J. Sebelumnya perkenalkan nama saya Inuzuka Kiba. Salam kenal. Saya ucapkan kerima kasih atas izin untuk mengikuti Tour ini bersama teman-teman dari kelas G sekalian."

Hinata terkejut begitu mendengar nama itu.

"Waah Inuzuka-San ikut bis ini, keren." Kata ino yang terpesona terhadap ketampanan Kiba.

"Ino-san kenal?" Tanya Hinata antusias.

"Tentu dong, Dia itu cowok paling keren di kampus ini dia juga pandai dan hebat dalam bela diri. Kendo, Karate, Yudo, mmm apalagi ya? Banyak deh pokoknya."

"Umm," Hinata mengangguk.

Kiba dan kawan kawanya berjalan mencari tempat duduk yang kosong. Kiba duduk di kursi dibelakang Ino.

"Hai, Inuzuka-san namaku Ino Yamanaka. Salam kenal"

"Hai, salam kenal juga Yamanaka-san." Balas Kiba sambil tersenyum.

"Oh, Inuzuka san ini temanku namanya Hyuuga Hinata. Perkenalkan."

Hinata terkejut namun segera menoleh kearah Kiba dan tersenyum

"Senang berkenalan denganmu Hyuuga-san"

"ehm I-iya." Balas Hinata.

.

.

.

.

"Ino-san, aku mau ke toilet sebentar" kata Hinata

"Oke." Balas ino sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Sesegera setelah Hinata pergi Ino segera menoleh kearah Kiba. Namun, sosok yang dicari tidak ditemukannya di sana.

Di toilet.

"Hyuuga-san…"Sapa Kiba

"Inuzuka-kun?"

"Em- Panggil saja Kiba!"Kata Kiba sambil tersenyum.

"Kiba-kun, t-terima kasih."

" eh, Untuk apa?"

"Karena sudah menolongku kemarin malam. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana membalasnya"

"Tidak masalah, sudah tugasku menolong orang yang kesulitan. Tapi,?"

" Tapi apa, Kiba-kun?"

"Kalau boleh aku minta nomor Hp mu. I-itu kalau boleh. Ti-tidak masalah aku tidak memaksa"

" Tidak masalah kok. Ini"

"Terima kasih Hyuuga-san"

"Hinata, panggil saja aku Hinata!"

"Baik Hinata-chan. Boleh ku panggil chan?"

"Mm" Hinata menggangguk sambil tersenyum

" Baik ayo kembali ke tempat duduk!"

"Ya."

.

.

.

.

"Kok lama banget sih Nata-san,bentar lagi nyampe lho."

"Iya maaf Ino-san."

"Anak-anak kita sudah sampai di sunagakure, silahkan semuanya turun" Guru kakashi berteriak.

"Ini Hotel tempat kalian menginap. Silahkan pesan tempat satu kamar dua orang ya!" Guru Yuhi menjelaskan.

Mahasiswa Konoha University pun segera turun dan memesan kamar.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya.

"Kunjungan kita pertama adalah di Suna University." Guru Kurenai menjelaskan. " Dan ini adalah Kazekage Gaara-kun dan Milioner di sini Uzumaki Naruto-kun yang memiliki hampir seluruh bangunan dan tanah di Suna."

Mahasiswa dan mahasiswi pun berdecak kagum.

"wooo, Keren. Inuzuka-san kalah deh pokoknya." Puji Ino. "Iya kan Nata?"

"Entahlah Ino-san?"

"Kok entahlah sih? Tentu lebih hebat Uzumaki-kun."

"Apa dia bisa Kendo?" Tanya Hinata innocent.

"Eh,!" Ino terkejut dengan pertanyaan bodoh Hinata.

"Uzumaki-kun! Salam kenal aku Ino Yamanaka"

"Ya" Jawab Naruto dingin

"Cool"

.

.

.

Setelah selesai mengikuti Tour pertama Hinata duduk di bangku taman Suna University.

"Bagaimana?" seseorang mengejutkan Hinata dari belakang.

"Ki-Kiba-kun, menurutku cukup menyenangkan."

"Menurutmu bagaimana si Uzumaki itu?"

"Keren."

"Owh, sudah kuduga. Ya sudah ayo kembali ke rombongan!"

"Ya." Jawab Hinata singkat.

.

.

.

Mereka melanjutkan Tour ke Suna Lake and Forest, tempat mencari bahan untuk obat obatan. Selesai mendengarkan penjelasan Hinata menikmati pemandangan.

Di samping danau terdapat bangku kecil. Hinata duduk disana sambil menata rambutnya.

"Hei, Hinata ayo kita kembali ke hotel, sudah sore nih" teriak Ino.

"Baiklah"

.

.

.

Tidak terasa tour mereka usai. Hari ini mereka kembali ke Konoha. Ino sangat menyesal karena harus berpisah dengan Uzumaki Naruto.

Sesampainya Hinata dirumah, ia disambut oleh ayah dan ibunya. Suasana rumah pun tampak berbeda.

"Ada apa ini Kaa-San?" Tanya Hinata ingin tahu.

"Masuklah dulu nanti Kaa-san ceritakan"

Hinata memasuki rumahnya yang ditata begitu rapi dengan segala jenis masakan yang telah terhidang di meja.

"Cepatlah mandi dan ganti baju dengan gaun yang sudah Tou-san siapkan!"

"Ada apa sih memangnya?"

"Tou-san ingin mempertemukan mu dengan calon tunangan mu."

"Tu-tu-tunangan?" Gadis bermata lavender itu terkejut.

….


	2. Chapter 2

~My Lovely Guardian.~

Chapter II

Disclaimers = Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

My Lovely Guardian © Vivikibalover

KibaHina NaruHina

Warning: OOC, Typos, Gaje

Genre: Friendship, Hurt/comfort, Romance

Rate: T

Please R&R

~My Lovely Guardian.~

` Chapter II

Prolog

Hari ini Hinata dipertemukan dengan tunangannya. Siapakah dia?

~…~

Hinata memasuki rumahnya yang ditata begitu rapi dengan segala jenis masakan yang telah terhidang di meja.

"Cepatlah mandi dan ganti baju dengan gaun yang sudah Tou-san siapkan!"

"Ada apa sih memangnya?"

"Tou-san ingin mempertemukan mu dengan calon tunangan mu."

"Tu-tu-tunangan?" Gadis bermata lavender itu terkejut.

. . .

Hinata duduk melamun di kamarnya tanpa melakukan apa-apa.

'Tu-tunangan, tapi aku…'

"Nee-chan, cepatlah orangnya sudah datang nee-chan pasti suka dia keren. Sekarang sedang menunggu Nee-chan untuk makan malam."

Teriakan Hanabi barusan membangunkan Hinata dari lamunannya. Namun, ia masih saja diam.

"Nee-chan, cepatlah Nee-chan tidak mau aku dimarahi ayah kan?

"I-iya Hanabi tunggu sebentar."

"Bisakah aku masuk?"

"Masuklah."

"Nee-chan, belum ganti baju?"

"I-iya" jawab Hinata dengan wajah muram.

"Nee-chan kenapa?"

"Tidak. Nee-chan tidak apa-apa."

"Kalau begitu cepatlah!" kata Hanabi sambil tersenyum.

Tak lama kemudian Hinata turun dari kamarnya menuju ruang makan, dengan berbalutkan dress ungu muda selutut dan jepit ungu kecil dirambutnya.

"Ini dia Hinata sudah datang" Kata Hiasi Hyuuga.

Hinata terkejut begitu melihat sosok yang dikenalnya sedang duduk di samping ayahnya. Hinata hanya bisa diam terpaku di ujung anak tangga.

"Hinata, ayo duduk sini."

Ibunya menyuruh Hinata. Dia hanya bisa menurut dan mematuhi perintah ibunya.

"Hinata, ini Uzumaki Naruto, orang yang akan bertunangan denganmu." Ayahnya memperkenalkan Naruto.

"Salam kenal Hinata."

Hinata hanya mengangguk dan sedikit tersenyum.

"karena Hinata sudah disini mari kita makan" ajak ibu Hinata.

"Terima kasih, Bibi."

"Rencananya pertunangan kalian akan ayah langsungkan besok malam, Bagaimana?"

"Itu bagus , Paman. Tidak masalah." Jawab Naruto kilat.

"Baiklah, akan ayah suruh menyebarkan undangan ke seluruh desa konoha."

.

.

.

Di rumah Inuzuka.

"Hana… Bantu ibu menyiapkan baju untuk menghadiri pesta pertunangan keluarga Hyuuga"

"Iya, kaa-san"

Mendengar pembicaraan ibu dan kakak perempuannya itu kiba segera menghentikan aktivitasnya memandikan akamaru dan segera berlari ke kamar ibunya.

"Siapa yang bertunangan, Kaa-san?"

"Oh, itu Hinata." Jawab ibunya.

"De-dengan siapa?" Kiba berusaha menyembunyikan keterkejutannya.

"Uzumaki Naruto." Jawab Ibunya singkat.

"Wah, benarkah itu Kaa-san? Beruntung sekali Hinata itu." Inuzuka Hana menyahut.

Kiba hanya terdiam di tempatnya. Kiba tak tahu harus bagaimana.

"Kapan pertunangannya?" suara Kiba yang tiba-tiba serak memecahkan keheningan.

"Besok malam, kau datang kan Kiba?" Tanya Ibunya.

"Aku tidak tahu Kaa-san." Jawabnya ragu.

"Lho, orang tua Hinata itu teman akrab Kaa-san, tidak enak kalau tak datang." Ibunya menjelaskan.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya di Konoha University. Terlihat segerombolan anak perempuan sedang membicarakan keberuntungan Hinata yang akan bertunangan dengan pewaris tunggal konglomerat di Suna gakure. Sedangkan Hinata sendiri sedang duduk bersama sahabatnya, Ino dan kekasih sepupunya, Tenten.

"Eh, Hinata bagaimana perasaan mu? Nanti malam kan pesta pertunanganmu? Kau pasti bahagia, bisa bertunangan dengan Uzumaki-Kun?" Celoteh Ino panjang lebar.

" …" Hinata terdiam sambil memainkan Hand phonenya.

"Trus, gimana gaun mu, dan segala macam persiapannya, kenapa sekarang masih masuk kuliah?"

"Kalau gaun dan lain lain sudah ku urus kemarin." Sahut Tenten bangga.

"Hei, Hinata? Kenapa diam aja sih. Hinataaaa!" panggil Ino.

"Hn…"

"Eh, huh!" kedua temannya itu kesal melihat respon Hinata.

Saat itu juga Kiba lewat di depan mereka dengan wajah tertunduk. Penampilannya yang lain dari biasanya itu menarik perhatian Ino.

"Guys, Coba liat ada Kiba-kun. Tapi kok aneh ya, kusut banget?"

"Eh?" Hinata dan Tenten terkejut.

"A-aku mau ke toilet dulu." Kata Hinata.

"Oke. Kita masuk kelas duluan ya. Tapi cepetan ke toiletnya? Bentar lagi masuk nih." Tenten mengingatkan.

"I-iya."

Hinata mengejar Kiba yang berjalan dua meter di depannya.

"Kiba-kun." Panggil Hinata.

Kiba berbalik dan mendapati Hinata tengah berdiri disana.

"Hinata-chan." Desah Kiba perlahan.

Mata lavender itu bertemu pandang dengan mata hitam yang indah yang biasanya memberikan ketenangan itu. Kiba menatap dalam pemilik mata lavender didepannya. Mencium aroma tubuhnya. Mendengar desah nafasnya yang terengah karena mengejarnya. Cukup lama mereka terdiam seperti itu sampai akhirnya Hinata membuka percakapan.

"Ke-kenapa,?"

"hm?" Tanya Kiba heran.

"Ada apa dengan penampilan mu?"

"Oh, ini. Ada tugas yang harus aku selesaikan jadi aku lembur semalaman. Hehehe berantakan ya" jawab Kiba sambil tertawa kecil.

"Oh."

"Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong selamat ya atas pertunangan mu. Maaf, saking sibuknya jadi nggak sempat kasih selamat."

"Sebenarnya, ada yang mau aku bicarakan Kiba-kun, bisakah kita bertemu sepulang sekolah ditaman dekat danau?" Tanya Hinata.

Kiba terdiam sejenak hingga akhirnya dia menyetujuinya.


	3. Chapter 3

~My Lovely Guardian.~

Chapter III

Disclaimers = Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

My Lovely Guardian © VivianKiba

KibaHina NaruHina

Warning: OOC, OC Typos, Gaje

Genre: Friendship, Hurt/comfort, Romance

Rate: T

Please R&R

~My Lovely Guardian.~

Present :

Hyuuga Hikari: Hinata's Mother.

Chapter III

Prolog

"Sebenarnya, ada yang mau aku bicarakan Kiba-kun, bisakah kita bertemu sepulang sekolah ditaman dekat danau?" Tanya Hinata.

Kiba terdiam sejenak hingga akhirnya dia menyetujuinya.

…

"Ada apa Hinata-Chan?" Tanya Kiba.

Hinata melamun. Wajahnya menunjukan kegelisahan dan kesedihan.

"Hinata-chan, jangan khawatir aku pasti datang ke pertunanganmu."

Gadis lavender itu tetap diam.

"Jangan gugup, santai saja, ini kan cuma pertunangan biasa. Yah walaupun pasanganmu itu Naruto yang tampan dan kaya itu"

"Bisakah kita tidak membicarakan itu."

"Eh? Kenapa Hinata-chan?"

Hinata tertunduk. Bulir bening mengalir dari sudut matanya. Kiba tak mampu berkata. Ia tak menyangka akan membuat Hinata sedih. Sebelah tangannya merangkul bahu Hinata dan menguatkannya. Hinata menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Kiba. Dengan suara serak Kiba berkata.

"Maafkan aku Hinata-Chan."

"…"

"Maaf, tapi kita tidak boleh seperti ini. Sebentar lagi kau akan bertunangan dengan Naruto. Kalau ada yang melihat, mereka bisa salah paham."

Hinata mendongak, mata mereka saling beradu. Hinata berbicara dengan suara parau.

"Da-Daisuki desu, Kiba-kun"

Kiba terkejut kemudian terdiam sesaat. Sampai akhirnya…

"Apa-apaan kau Hinata! Kau menyukaiku?! Apa yang kau pikirkan? Sejak awal kan kita cuma teman tidak lebih."

"Ki-kiba-Kun?" Hinata terkejut.

"Lagipula ada gadis yang aku sukai sejak awal. Jadi jangan harap bisa merusak hubungan kami mengerti?! Sekarang lekas pergi dari hadapanku, dan jangan pernah menghubungiku!"

"Ki-kiba-kun?" Hinata tidak menyangka kalau satu kata yang keluar dari bibirnya itu akan membuat kiba marah besar. Air mata nya semakin deras membasahi pipinya. Ia berlari meninggalkan tempat itu dan Kiba dengan hati yang luka.

Tak lama setelah kepergian Hinata, sosok yang sedari tadi bersembunyi di balik pepohonan muncul.

"Kiba-Chan?"

"Nee-chan? Sejak kapan ada disana?"

"Cukup untuk melihat apa yang kalian lakukan."

"Nee-chan, aku…?"

"Yang kau lakukan itu, Nee-chan sendiri tak tahu benar atau salah. Tapi, pertunangan itu dilakukan orangtua Hinata untuk menyelamatkan keluarganya yang hampir bangkrut."

"Jadi,pertunangan ini karena uang?"

"Ya."

"Nee-chan,…"

"Ya,?"

"sudahlah, tidak ada apa-apa kok. Aku pulang duluan."

.

.

.

Malam hari dirumah kediaman Hyuuga.

"Cepat ya Hinata-Chan! Tamu tamu sudah menunggu." Panggil ibunya.

"Iya Kaa-san."

Namun bukannya ke halaman tempat pesta dilangsungkan Hinata malah menuju pintu belakang. Ia berniat melarikan diri. Ia berlari sambil menangis. Hinata tak tahu harus pergi kemana. Ia menuju taman favoritnya. Duduk disana. Gadis itu masih berbalutkan gaun pertunangannya, dress lavender mewah dengan bunga dan renda itupun basah terkena hujan. Ia terus menangis disana. Pandangannya makin lama makin kabur dan kesadarannya pun hilang.

.

.

.

Mentari pagi menerangi tubuh mungil Hinata. Hinata terbagun dan terkejut dress pertunangannya telah berubah mejadi kemeja casual kuning dan rok selutut. Belum hilang rasa terkejutnya ia kembali dikejutkan oleh kamar yang bukan miliknya dengan bau yang amat dikenalinya. Seseorang muncul membuka pintu.

"Wah, selamat pagi Hinata-Chan"

~TBC


	4. Chapter 4

~My Lovely Guardian.~

Chapter IV

Disclaimers = Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

My Lovely Guardian © Viviankiba

Pairing: KibaHina

Warning: OOC, OC Typos, Gaje

Genre: Friendship, Hurt/comfort, Romance

Rate: T

Please R&R

~My Lovely Guardian.~

Present :

Hyuuga Hikari: Hinata's Mother.

Chapter IV

Prolog

Mentari pagi menerangi tubuh mungil Hinata. Hinata terbagun dan terkejut dress pertunangannya telah berubah mejadi kemeja casual kuning dan rok selutut. Belum hilang rasa terkejutnya ia kembali dikejutkan oleh kamar yang bukan miliknya dengan bau yang amat dikenalinya. Seseorang muncul membuka pintu.

"Wah, selamat pagi Hinata-Chan"

. . .

"Hana Nee-San?"

"kemarin Nee-chan temukan kamu pingsan ditaman. Tenang pesta pertunangannya dibatalkan mereka sibuk mencarimu dan juga tidak tahu kau ada di sini"

"Terima kasih Nee-san"

"Ini makanlah dulu. Kau pasti laparkan?" Kakak dari Kiba itu menyerahkan makanan.

"terima kasih Nee-san"

Tok Tok Tok

Pintu kamar Inuzuka Hana di ketuk oleh seseorang

"Nee-Chan?" seseorang dari seberang memanggilnya.

"Wah gawat itu Kiba, sebentar ya Hinata-Chan."

Hana keluar dari kamarnya dengan hati hati.

"Ada apa, Kiba-Chan?"

"Nee-chan? Ah enggak. Nee-chan ganti parfum ya?" katanya yankin dan to the point karena ia mencium bau parfum yang dikenalnya.

"eh, i-Iya, kau mau coba?" tawar Hana.

"Nggak, itu kan buat anak perempuan." Katanya yakin.

"ya sudah, kakak mau mandi dulu. Kakak masuk ya. Kau makanlah yang banyak! agak kurusan sekarang." Kata Hana yang sangat menghawatirkan adik tunggalnya itu.

"Iya nanti. Jawab Kiba tak bersemangat.

.

.

.

Ting tong…

Seseorang mebunyikan bel kediaman Inuzuka itu. Tsume segera membuka pintu dan mendapati bahwa keluarga Hyuuga di depan pintu.

"Oh, Hiashi-kun dan Hikari-San, mari masuk!"

"Terima kasih Tsume-san" kata Hiashi.

"Kau tahu kan Hinata kabur dari pesta?" Tanya Hikari.

"Ya, Aku turut prihatin." Tsume menjelaskan keprihatinannya.

"Mungkin sekiranya kau, Kiba atau Hana melihatnya?" Tanya Hikari antusias.

"Tidak, aku tidak mellihatnya. Akan kupanggilkan anakku, tunggulah sebentar! Tapi aku rasa mereka tak melihatnya karena kalau mereka melihatnya pasti akan langsung memberitahukannya padaku."

Tsume menuju lantai dua dan memanggilkan kedua anaknya. Tak lama kemudian ia muncul bersama kedua anaknya itu.

"Wah ini Kiba ya? Sudah besar ya."Kata Hiashi.

" Iya paman." Balas Kiba sambil tersenyum.

" Oh, apa kalian melihat Hinata anakku?" Tanya Hikari dengan nada berharap mereka tahu sesuatu.

"Memangnya ada apa dengan Hinata-chan?" Kiba balas bertanya.

"Hinata lari dari pesta pertunangannya dan sampai sekarang belum ketemu." Hiashi menjelaskan.

'Hinata-chan lari? Lalu bagaimana dengan pertunangannya' batin Kiba.

"Maaf, paman, bibi, kami tidak tahu Hinata-Chan ada dimana."Jawab Hana berbohong.

"Ya, sudah kalau begitu. Tapi, kalau kalian melihatnya. Tolong segera laporkan ke kami ya!"

"Baik, Paman Hiashi." Jawab Hana.

Kedua Hyuuga itupun pamit meninggalkan rumah Inuzuka. Hana masuk ke dapur mengambil beberapa toples kue kering. Tsume keluar memberi makan anjing-anjingnya. Kiba naik ke lantai dua. Tak lama kemudian setelah mengambil toples Hana masuk ke kamarnya. Namun, betapa terkejutnya ia setelah mendapati Kiba duduk di tempat tidurnya.

"Kiba-Chan? Apa yang kau lakukan di kamar Nee-chan?" Tanyanya panik.

Kiba hanya tertunduk murung.

"Ada apa? Kau sakit?"

"Pertunangannya batal."

"Lalu?"

"Entahlah aku tak tahu harus sedih atau senang?"

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Hana keheranan.

Kiba semakin dalam menundukan kepalanya. Suaranya terasa berat.

"Hinata-Chan pergi, dan tak ada yang tau dia ada dimana, apa dia sudah makan atau belum, apa dia baik-baik saja, dimana dia istirahat sekarang?"

" Jadi, kau sedih?"

"Entahlah, aku sedih karena mengkhawatirkan keadaan Hinata-chan. Lalu, bagaimana nasib perusahaan keluarganya. Tapi, aku merasa senang karena pertunanganya batal."

"Maksudmu?"

" Nee-chan, a-aku aku menyukainya, aku menyukai Hinata-chan, Nee-chan."

"Tentu saja, kau kan sahabat baiknya?"

"Bukan, bukan itu maksudku."

"Lalu?"

"I love her. Aku mencintainya"

"Kiba-chan, kau?"

" Ya, Nee-Chan. Kalau aku diberi kesempatan lagi. Aku tak akan menyianyiakannya lagi."

"Kau akan utarakan perasaanmu?"

"Ya, tentu."

"Apa kau akan mempertahankannya."

"Pasti, Nee-chan."

"Kau tak akan menyerah pada Naruto itu?"

"Ya, Nee-chan."

"Oke, anak laki-laki tidak boleh menarik kembali kata-katanya."

"Tapi, ada satu masalah. Bagaimana keluarganya?"

"Kalau kau berjuang pasti ada jalan kok."

"Tapi kita tidak tahu dimana dia, Huft." Kiba menatap kakaknya dan merebahkan badannya di tempat tidur. Memejamkan matanya.

"Kiba-kun" suara lembut seseorang yang sejak tadi memperhatikannya dari balik pintu kamar mandi memanggilnya.

"Nee-chan, kau tahu. Bahkan aku sangat merindukannya hingga aku mendengar suara manisnya memanggil namaku. Dan aku juga merasakan aromanya seolah olah dia sedang berada di dekatku." Kiba masih menutup matanya.

"Hum, Nee-chan juga dengar dan merasakan nya." Jawab Nee-channya.

"Apa?" Kiba membuka matanya dan mendapatkan sosok yang dirindukanya berdiri di depannya.

"Hinata-Chan?" panggil Kiba ragu-ragu.

"Ini aku Kiba-Kun." Kata Hinata sambil tersenyum

"Nee-chan?" kiba menoleh pada Hana.

"Maaf, Kiba-Chan, Nee-chan tidak memberitahumu. Nee-chan kasihan pada Hinata, Nee-chan temukan dia di taman sedang pingsan saat Nee-chan mengambil tas yang ketinggalan di rumah waktu mau berangkat ke pesta itu. Lalu Nee-chan bawa kesini. Waktu itu kau sedang tidur."

"Terima Kasih Nee-san Kalau tidak ada Nee-san. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi."Hinata mengucapkan tarimakasih sekali lagi.

"Oke. Nee-Chan keluar dulu ya. Kiba-Chan, Kau akan menepati janjimu kan?" Goda Hana pada adik laki-lakinya itu.

.

.

.

Sepeninggal kakaknya Suasana berubah hening kedua insan itu duduk terdiam. Hanya terdengar suara angin malam yang meniup pepohonan dan suara binatang malam. Kiba menarik Hinata dalam pelukannya. Tubuh hinata yang mungil itu tengelam dalam kehangatan pelukan Kiba. Ia tidak ingin kehangatan ini hilang. Ia merasa nyaman dan tenang.

"Daisuki desu, Hinata-chan" Bisik Kiba.

"Mo Daisuki desu, Kiba-Kun"

"Maaf soal yang kemarin, aku hanya merasa tidak layak mendampingi mu. Aku kalah dibandingkan Naruto-Kun"

Hinata melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan pangeran impiannya itu dan menatapnya dengan tajam seraya berkata.

"Siapa yang tau? Siapa yang mengerti pantas atau tidak? Naruto-san memang lebih kaya dibandingkan Kiba-kun dia lebih tampan dibandingkan Kiba-kun, Hartanya lebih berlimpah dibandingkan Kiba-Kun. Dia juga pandai. Dia multi talenta. Dia bahkan bisa karate tingkat internasional, dibandingkan dengan Karate Kiba-kun yang baru pemula itu, Kiba-Kun jauh kalah."

"Kau benar, Hinata-chan." Kata Kiba pasrah.

"Tapi, siapa yang selama ini selalu melindungi ku. Selalu ada untuk ku. Selalu membuatku bahagia. Itu Kiba-kun. Dan satu hal lagi, sesuatu yang dimiliki Kiba-kun dan tidak dimiliki Naruto-san."

"Apa itu?"

"Cinta Hinata, Cinta ku"


	5. Chapter 5

~My Lovely Guardian.~

Chapter V

Disclaimers = Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

My Lovely Guardian © Author

KibaHina NaruHina

Warning: OOC, OC Typos, Gaje

Genre: Friendship, Hurt/comfort, Romance

Rate: T

Please R&R

~My Lovely Guardian.~

Present :

Hyuuga Hikari: Hinata's Mother.

Chapter V

Prolog

"Tapi, siapa yang selama ini selalu melindungi ku. Selalu ada untuk ku. Selalu membuatku bahagia. Itu Kiba-kun. Dan satu hal lagi, sesuatu yang dimiliki Kiba-kun dan tidak dimiliki Naruto-san."

"Apa itu?"

"Cinta Hinata, Cinta ku"

. . .

Keesokan harinya Hinata kembali kerumahnya. Keluarganya begitu terkejut namun mereka bahagia atas kembalinya Hinata.

"Hinata sayang, syukurlah kau baik baik saja" sambut ibunya.

"Iya kaa-san."

"Oh, ya soal pertunangan yang batal itu, kita tunda saja beberapa hari lagi." Kata ayah Hinata

"Hinata-chan, kenapa kau kabur dari rumah?" Ibunya bertanya.

"Mungkin Hinata terkejut dengan pertunangan yang tiba tiba ini. Kita tunda saja beberapa hari. Agar Hinata lebih siap." Naruto muncul dari balik pintu.

"Baiklah kalau Naruto-san bilang begitu." Balas Ibu Hinata.

"Istirahatlah!" Neji menyuruhnya masuk ke kamar.

"Iya, Nii-San."Jawab Hinata yang langsung menuju kamarnya.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya.

"Hinata!" Naruto mengetuk kamar Hinata.

Hinata membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Hinata, ayo kita pergi. Aku ingin mengajakmu jalan jalan. Cepatlah siap siap. Kau mau kan?"

"Maaf, Naru-san aku capek."

"Ayolah Hinata. Pergilah bersama Naruto!" Tiba tiba ibunya muncul dan memaksa Hinata.

"Baik Kaa-san." Hinata menurut saja perintah kaa-sannya itu.

.

.

.

"Nah kita sudah sampai di Jewelry shop, pilihlah yang kau suka! Akan kubelikan untukmu."

"Tidak perlu Naru-san."

"Tidak apa-apa. Kalau begitu biar kupilihkan."

Setelah lama memilih naruto menjatuhkan pilihannya pada kalung emas putih berliontinkan berlian yang besar dan berkilauan.

"Ini terlalu berlebihan untukku Naru-san" Hinata berusaha menolah pemberian Naruto.

"Tidak ini cocok kok. Aku beli ini."katanya sambil membayar di kasir.

"oh, aku juga belikan kau apartemen mewah. Ayo kita lihat!"

Hinata menurut dan mengikuti ajakan Naruto. Sampailah mereka di apartemen Naruto yang besar dan megah itu. Mereka berkeliling melihat lihat ruangannya.

"Ini kuncinya ini untukmu. Terimalah!"

"Tidak usah Naru-san"

"Hinata, ayolah. Ini memang untukmu." Naruto memberikan kunci apartemen di tangan Hinata.

"Te-terima Kasih."

"Oh ya kalungnya hampir lupa. Berbaliklah! Akan kupakaikan."

Hinata membalikan tubuhnya. Naruto memakaikannya dileher Hinata. Benda berkilauan itu sangat cocok dileher putihnya. Naruto mengecup leher Hinata dengan tiba tiba membuat Hinata terkejut. Naruto menyibakan rambut Hinata. Didekapnya gadis indigo itu. Hinata ingin meronta namun ia tak kuasa. Sekarang bibir mereka hanya berjarak beberapa centi.

Kring… kring..kring

Ponsel Hinata berdering, Naruto melepaskan pelukannya.

"A-Aku harus mengangkat telefon."

"Hm." Jawab naruto singkat.

Hinata pergi menjauh dari Naruto dilihatnya nama yang tertera dilayar.

"Moshi-moshi." Jawab Hinata.

"Hinata-chan, kau dimana? Kau baik baik sajakan? Entahlah tapi perasaanku memintaku menghubungi mu. Aneh kan?" Kata seseorang di seberang.

"Ki-kiba-kun…" Hinata berucap sambil menahan bulir air matanya yang terkumpul di sudut matanya.

"Hinata-chan? Kau menagis? Kau dimana sekarang? Ada yang melukaimu? Katakan kau dimana, aku akan segera kesana."

"Tidak Kiba-kun, Aku saja yang ketempat mu"

"Baiklah, Hati-hati aku tunggu."

Hinata menutup ponselnya.

"Naru-san aku pulang duluan."

"Kenapa buru-buru akan ku antar."

"tidak perlu aku mau mampir kerumah teman ku dulu."

"Hmm. Baiklah kalau begitu.

.

.

.

Dirumah Kiba.

"Oh, Hinata-san mau bertemu Kiba ya?" sapa Tsume

"iya,bi"

"masuklah! Kiba ada di kamarnya."

Tok…tok…tok

Begitu Kiba membuka pintu kamarnya, Hinata langsung menghambur ke pelukan Kiba.

"Eh, ada apa? apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Kiba.

"Tenanglah" Tambahnya sambil mengunci pintu kamarnya.

Kiba melepaskan pelukan Hinata di dudukannya dia di tempat tidurnya.

"Sekarang ceritakan!" Kata Kiba sambil duduk di sampingnya.

Hinata menceritakan apa yang dilakukan Naruto dengan Air mata yang mulai bergulir. Tangan Kiba mengepal, rahangnya mengeras, matanya berkaca kaca menahan amarah. Kiba berjalan kearah cermin ditinjunya cermin itu hingga tangannya berdarah. Hinata menyusulnya.

"Andai saja aku ada disana. Dan andai saja aku bisa memutar waktu."

"Kiba-kun…"

"Maaf, kan aku Hinata-chan."

Hinata membelai wajah kiba meminta perhatiannya. Kiba memeluk Hinata.

"Aku janji akan menjaga mu."

"Terima kasih, Kiba-kun.

.

"Ini sudah malam, aku antar pulang ya."

"Ki-kiba-kun kalau boleh aku mau menginap disini. Akan ku sampaikan pada bibi Tsume"

.

.

.

"Wah, Bibi senang, Hinata-chan mau menginap disini, Terimakasih ya."

"Saya yang seharusnya berterimakasih."

"Kau bisa tidur di kamar nee-san" kata Kiba.

"Terimakasih."

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya Hinata kembali ke rumahnya.

"Hinata, darimana saja kau!" bentak Hikari.

"Hinata, menginap di rumah teman." Sahut Hinata sambil berlari ke kamarnya.

"hei, tunggu ibu belum selesai bicara!"

.

.

.

"hinata-hime, ini aku Neji, boleh aku masuk?" kata Neji di depan kamar hinata

Berkali kalai neji memanggil namun tetap tidak ada jawaban. Akhirnya dia putuskan untuk mendobrak pintu kamarnya.

"Hinata-hime!, kau sakit?"

…


	6. Chapter 6

~My Lovely Guardian.~

Chapter VI

Disclaimers = Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

My Lovely Guardian © Vivikibalover

KibaHina NaruHina

Warning: OOC, OC Typos, Gaje

Genre: Friendship, Hurt/comfort, Romance

Rate: T

Please R&R

~My Lovely Guardian.~

Present :

Hyuuga Hikari: Hinata's Mother.

Chapter VI

"hinata-hime, ini aku Neji, boleh aku masuk?" kata Neji di depan kamar hinata

Berkali kalai neji memanggil namun tetap tidak ada jawaban. Akhirnya dia putuskan untuk mendobrak pintu kamarnya.

"Hinata-hime!, kau sakit?"

…

Hinata terbaring di tempat tidurnya, wajahnya pucat.

"Hinata-hime? Kau tak apa?" "Suhu badan mu tinggi sekali, akan aku panggilkan Ojii-san dulu".

Hinata hanya terdiam.

.

.

.

"Ojii-san, Hinata-hime sakit." Kata Neji.

"Apa? Sakit?, suruh pak Lee menyiapkan mobil, kita ke rumah sakit sekarang!" kata Hiashi.

"Ti-dak perlu aku baik-baik saja, Tou-san."

"Tapi, Hinata-chan? Kau harus ke rumah sakit."

"Iya Hime, nanti sakitmu tambah parah." Neji terlihat mengkhawatirkan sepupunya itu.

"Kaa-san kemana?"

"Tadi sepertinya dia mau ke rumah inoichi, dia mau meminta saran untuk pertunanganmu."

"Apa?" Hinata terkejut.

"Nee-chan lupa ya, pertunangan nee-chan kan dua hari lagi. Yee, tadi di sekolah Hanabi di puji sama teman teman soalnya bentar lagi hanabi mau punya kakak orang kaya yang punya 90 persen tanah di suna gakure. Horee." Hanabi menyambung percakapan mereka.

"Hanabi?" Tampak kesedihan di mata Hinata.

"Wah, kalung nee-chan bagus banget, kapan-kapan hanabi mau dong dibelikan"

"Ya sudah Hanabi-Hime, biarkan nee-chan istirahat dulu ya." Neji menjelaskan sambil mengajak Hinata kembali ke kamar.

.

.

.

"Hinata-hime?" Nada pertanyaan neji khawatir.

"Nii-san, biarkan aku istirahat dulu." Kata Hinata.

"Baiklah." Neji keluar dari kamar Hinata.

"Kalau butuh apa-apa, panggil saja aku." Neji menambahkan.

"Iya, nii-san."

.

.

.

Hinata diam diam keluar dari rumahnya. Entah dia mau kemana. Hinata terus berjalan tanpa arah. HIngga dia bertemu dengan tiga orang pria tak dikenal.

"Hinata-hime?" kata salah seorang pria itu.

"Iya, kalian siapa? Bagaimana bisa tau namaku?"

"Kami disuruh menjemput nona ke suatu tempat"

"Tidak bisa, aku lagi ada perlu."

"cepat Nona ini perintah"

"Nggak Mau."

"Ayo bawa saja dia"

Ketiga pria itu menangkap hnata dan menyekapnya dengan sapu tanggan yang telah diberi obat bius . pria itu menculik Hinata.

HINATA POV

Aku telah tersadar. Yang kulihat hanyalah tumpukan barang barang di sekelilingku. Tanggan dan kakiku terikat. Kulihat ketiga pria yang menyekapku tadi sedang duduk-duduk. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan. Bulir bening di mataku mulai mengalir. "Kiba-kun… Tolong aku."

End Hinata POV

Meanwhile…

Di rumah Inuzuka.

Tok…tok…tok…

"Tsume-san."

"Ya, sebentar" Tsume membukakan pintu.

"Tsume-san?"

"Hikari-san, Hiashi-san, Neji, Hanabi-chan. Ada apa?kenapa panic begitu?" Kata tsume ikut panic.

"Apa Hinata ada disini?" Tanya Hikari.

"Tidak, Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Tsume.

KIba POV

Beberapa detik setelah ku bisa menutup mata karena keresahan hati ini memikirkannya. Ya, aku memikirkannya, gadis indigo itu. Hyuuga hinata. Hanya beberapa detik daja ku bisa menutup mata ku hingga ku dengar suara ribut ibuku di bawah. Aku langsung meraih ponselku dan turun ke lantai satu.

"Hinata, tidak ada. Kami sudah cari kemana-mana"

Kata kata dari paman Hiashi tadi membuatku mematung di depan pintu.

"Kiba-chan,?" Ibu memanggilku. Namun usahanya sia-sia. Tubuhku kaku.

"Kiba-Chan!" Ibu menepuk bahuku dan membuatku tersadar dari lamunanku.

"Ibu, aku pergi dulu." Aku segera berlari meninggalkan semua orang yang ada disana.

Ku ambil ponselku. Aku berharap bisa menemukan Hinata dengan GPS yang kupasang dihpnya saat ia tidur.

"Yiah, ketemu. Tempatnya tidak jauh dari sini"

Aku segera menuju tempat di mana GPS ku mengarah.

SKIP TIME

"Apa? Gudang Tua. Apa yang Hinata lakukan disini."

Aku mendekat, kulihat dari celah jendela disamping. Seorang gadis indigo duduk lemas, kedua tangan dan kakinya terikat. Ada 3 pria kekar di sampingnya. Dia hanya menunduk. Tubuhnya menggigil. Dia menangis.

Ku dengar mereka berbicara.

"Hei telepon Hiashi sekarang!" kata salah seorang pria berambut kuning panjang itu.

"Beres! Deidara" kata seorang yang berambut merah

"Aku sudah menelpon Hiashi dan mengatakan bahwa putri kebanggaannya ada di kita. Dan kita akan segera mengabisinya. Jika ia tidak segera membayar hutangnya. Dan 10 menit lagi mereka sampai kesini"

"Bagus"

'Apa? Jadi ini semua Karena uang?' Batin ku.

To be continued….

**Please review oke, You can send constructive suggestions.**


	7. Chapter 7

~My Lovely Guardian.~

Chapter VII

Disclaimers = Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

My Lovely Guardian © Viviankiba

Pairings KibaHina

Warning: OOC, OC Typos, Gaje

Genre: Friendship, Hurt/comfort, Romance, Family

Rate: T

Please R&R

"Aku sudah menelpon Hiashi dan mengatakan bahwa putri kebanggaannya ada di kita. Dan kita akan segera mengabisinya. Jika ia tidak segera membayar hutangnya. Dan 10 menit lagi mereka sampai kesini"

"Bagus"

'Apa? Jadi ini semua Karena uang?' Batin ku.

. . .

Normal POV

Kiba mencari jalan untuk masuk gudang itu. Akhirnya ia menemukan pintu dari kayu . Ia menggintip dari celah pintu tersebut.

"Hime, sebentar lagi keluargamu datang membawa uang yang dia pinjam dari Tobi-sama. Jika uangnya kurang maka kau akan jadi miliknya. Hahahaha." Kata Deidara.

Mata lavender Hinata hanya bisa menatap sayu ketiga pemuda dihadapannya.

Hinata POV

Mengapa ini semua terjadi. Kenapa? Kenapa aku tak bisa bahagia dengannya. Bahkan sekarang dia tak ada disini. Dan kurasa dia tak akan datang kesini.

Kiba-kun, kau dimana?

End Hinata POV

"Wah kau cantik juga, Wajar kalau Tobi-sama sangat menyukaimu." Kata Pein sambil menyibakan rambut Hinata yang menutupi wajahnya. Kini tangannya mengelus pipi Hinata yang putih. Hinata mengelengkan kepalanya berusaha memberontak. Namun usakanya sia sia, kini kedua tangan Pein menahan wajah Hinata.

DUUAAARRRR

"Hei!" Seseorang mendobrak pintu.

'Ki-kiba-Kun?' Batin Hinata.

"Lepaskan gadis itu!" bentak Kiba.

"Wah, wah wah, sok jadi pahlawan rupanya." Kata sasori.

"Cerewet! Ayo maju saja kalau berani!"

Melihat Tanda di pipi Kiba, Deidara mengerti "Kiba-senpai,?"

"Apa kau bilang?" Tanya Pein.

"Dia Kiba-senpai. Juara kendo dan taekwondo serta beladiri internasional. Dia nomor satu."

"Omong Kosong! Ayo serang dia!"

Pertarungan pun terjadi satu lawan tiga. Mereka bertiga menyerang bersamaan namun, kiba tak kalah tangkasnya. Ditariknya Deidara kearahnya. Dan ditendang perutnya hingga dia terlempar ke tumpukan kayu dan tak sadarkan diri.

"Satu pengacau selesai." Kiba menunjukan senyum masam.

Kini kedua musuh yang dilawannya menggunakan pisau. Namun hal itu tidak menciutkan nyali kiba.

"Hinata-chan!" sebuah suara yang ia kenal memanggilnya.

'naruto-kun, kaa-san, tou-san, nii-san, Hanabi-chan. Mereka ada disini tolonglah Kiba.' Batin Hinata.

"Kiba-chan ada disini!" Hikari menunjuk kearah Kiba.

"Kiba? Yang bertato taring itu?" Tanya Naruto.

"Hm" Jawab Neji sambil berlari kearah pertarungan.

Kini seimbang dua lawan dua.

"Neji-san, hati-hati mereka bersenjata."

"Hn"

Mereka bertarung dengan seimbang.

"Neji-san kau hebat." Kata Kiba.

"Terima kasih. Cepat bereskan ini"

"Hn"

Hinata POV

Kami-sama, Lindungilah Kiba-kun dan Nii-san. Tou-san dan yang lainnya mendekat kearahku.

"Hinata-chan, Kau tak apa?" Tanya pemuda berambut kuning yang kukenal, Naruto.

Dia melepaskan ikatan ditanganku dan melepas lakban yang sejak tadi membungkam mulutku.

"Kau tak apa nee-san?"Tanya hanabi kepadaku.

Aku hanya bisa menggangguk pelan. Dan kini Naruto sudah menarikku dalam pelukannya. Aku tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

End Hinata POV

Kiba POV

'Apa? Orang itu juga ada disini' aku memperhatikan pemuda yang bernama Naruto itu. Betapa terkejutnya setelah kulihat apa yang ada di dekapannya.

CRAAAASHSH.

Pisau yang digunakan pein menusukku.

'Ahhhkkkh,'

'Hinata-chan,… Aku tidak boleh kalah. Dia tak boleh mengalahkanku.'

"Kemari kau!"

End Kiba POV

NORMAL POV

Hinata terperanjat ketika mendengar teriakan Kiba.

"Kiba-kun,… Bisik Hinata" namun bisikannya masih terengan di telingga Naruto.

"Hinata-Chan, menggenalnya?"

Hinata hanya bisa mengangguk.

'tentu, aku mengenalnya ,ia adalah Kiba-kun. Seseorang yang selalu ada saat aku membutuhkannya. Bahkan saat aku tak membutuhkannya ia selalu ada di hatiku. Karena dia my lovely guardian angel.' Batin Hinata.

Kiba mendapatkan kekuatannya kembali. Dihantamnya rahang Pein hingga ia tersungkur. Kiba mendekat kearahnya, di pukulnya wajah Pein sekuat tenaga.

"Ini untuk balasan karena kau sudah menculik Hinata."

Kkklek

Sekarang Kiba mematahkan tangan kanan Pein.

"Tangan inikan? Yang kau gunakan untuk memegang Hinata."

Kkklek

"Yang ini juga kan? Itu balasan atas kelancanganmu."

Seketika itu juga Pein tidak sadarkan diri.

"Akhirnya ini berakhir juga, heh heh heh" Kata Kiba terengah engah.

"sebentar lagi polisi datang. Aku sudah menelpon mereka" Kata Neji

"Kiba-kun!" teriak Hinata-chan sambil berlari ke arah Kiba.

"Hinata-chan," Kiba tersenyum.

"Ki-kiba-kun" Hinata langsung menghambur ke pelukan Kiba yang sedang duduk.

"A-ari-arigato Kiba-kun" Hinata terisak.

"Hei-hei ini- ini semua sudah berakhir jangan menangis lagi." Suara Kiba semakin serak dan pelan.

"hiks-hiks" Hinata semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Aw" Kiba kesakitan.

" Hah,Kiba-kun, kau terluka?"

"Tidak apa-apa ini cuma luka kecil. Tak akan apa apa. Kau jangan khawatir " Kata kiba sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Hinata.

"Kiba-kun"

Kiba POV

Aku bisa merasakan kelembutan Hinata, aku bisa mencium aroma Hinata. Halusnya rambut Hinata, Hangatnya pelukannya yang tak ingin ku lepaskan. Aku sangat mencintainya. Aku terus merasakan kenyamanan ini hingga aku tak tersadar.

.

.

.

Aku terbanggun. Dan aku tau kalau itu di rumah sakit. Ku melihat sekeliling tapi sosok yang kucari tak ada disana.

'Hinata-chan kau dimana?' Kulihat jam di Hp ku yang tergeletak di samping ranjang.

'Apa tanggal 23 April'

'Ini hari pertunangan Hinata-chan, wajar kalau dia tak ada disini,'

"Kau pasti sibuk."

"Siapa yang sibuk?" suara yang kukenal membuyarkan lamunan ku..

"Maaf aku terlambat, tadi aku kerumah dulu, menjemput Akamaru." Lanjutnya.

"auk,auk" akamaru yang ada dipelukannya menggonggong.

"Hm,"Aku hanya bisa mengangguk.

"Kiba-kun, Kau kenapa?"

"Kau tak pergi"

"Kemana?"

"Ini kan tanggal 23 April"

Dia bersedih, kemudian dia bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Kalau, itu yang Kiba-kun mau."

"Hinata-chan…"

End Kiba POV

Hinata POV

Aku keluar dari Ruangan tempat Kiba di rawat. 'Aku kesini ingin menjengguknya, sudah semalaman aku menjaganya saat ia tak sadarkan diri, Aku ingin selalu di sampingnya tapi kenapa? Kenapa kau mengusir ku? Apa yang harus aku lakukan…'

Aku menutup mataku, sudah ku coba menahannya tapi air mata ini tetap saja mengalir

"Hiks, hiks, hiks"

"Mo nakanaide" suara yang ku kenal ku dengarkan.

Dia telah berada dibelakangku.

"Hinata-chan, daisuki desu"

Sekarang dia memelukku.

"Jangan menangis lagi" BIsiknya.

…To be Continued…


	8. Chapter 8

~My Lovely Guardian.~

Chapter VIII

Disclaimers = Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

My Lovely Guardian © Author

KibaHina NaruHina slight SaiHina slight SaIno

Warning: OOC, OC Typos, Gaje

Genre: Friendship, Hurt/comfort, Romance, Family

Rate: T

Please R&R

Prev Chapter

"Mo nakanaide" suara yang ku kenal ku dengarkan.

Dia telah berada dibelakangku.

"Hinata-chan, daisuki desu"

Sekarang dia memelukku.

"Jangan menangis lagi" bisiknya.

. . .

Still Hinata POV

"Kiba-kun," Bisik ku.

"Hinata-chan, jangan pergi. Karena aku tak akan membiarkan itu terjadi."

"Benarkah?" Aku membalikan tubuhku dan langsung memeluknya.

"HINATA-CHAN!"

Aku terkejut.

"Kaa-san"

PLAAAK

Sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipiku.

"Kau memalukan Hinata-chan, sebentar lagi kau akan bertunangan." Kata Kaa-san membentakku.

"Lupakan saja Hikari, aku batalkan pertunangan ini."Kata laki laki bernama Minato yang merupakan ayah Naruto.

"Tapi, Minato-san," Tou-san angkat bicara.

"Lupakan. Ayo pergi Naruto, Kushina"

"Tapi Tou-san kita dengar penjelasan HInata dulu, siapa tau kita salah faham" Naruto sekarang yang angkat bicara.

"Sudahlah naruto" kata Minato.

"Tapi Tou-san."

Minato menarik Kushina dan Naruto pergi dari tempat itu.

"Kiba,…" Kata seorang cewek yang sedari tadi disana memperhatikan kami.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Neji.

"Aku Yakumo, pacar Kiba."

"Apa?" semua orang yang ada disana terkejut termasuk aku sendiri.

"Lihat kan Hinata Kiba sendiri sudah punya pacar. Kau mengacaukan semuanya. Kau hancurkan keluargamu dan pertunangan mu."

Aku menangis, aku berlari meninggalkan tempat itu.

End Hinata POV

Normal POV

Kiba berlari mengejar Hinata namun tangannya ditahan oleh Yakumo.

"Kiba,.."

"Kau mau apa? kita sudah putus sejak kau memutuskan untuk pergi bersama laki-laki itu, bukankah kau sudah memutuskannya."

"Tidak Kiba, aku menyesal. Maafkan aku. Aku ingin kembali padamu."

"Kau terlambat." Kata Kiba sambil berlalu.

"Kiba, Kau mau kemana?!"Tanya Hikari

"…"

"Kau tidak boleh mengganggu Hinata lagi mengerti."

"Biar aku yang mengejarnya"Kata neji kepada Hikari.

"Sudahlah Neji" Hikari melarang neji.

.

.

.

Hinata menuju rumah Ino.

"selamat siang!"kata Hinata.

"Oi, Hinata, mari masuk." Jawab Ino dengan gembira.

"Terima Kasih."

"'Tumben kau datang ke rumahku."

Hinata masuk kerumah Ino. Tak berapa lama kemudian seorang cowok keluar dari belakang.

"Oh ya, perkenalkan dia Sai. Cowokku yang baru kembali dari Amegakure." Ino tersenyum.

"Salam kenal." Kata Sai.

"Aku Hyuuga Hinata, senang berkenelan dengan anda."

"Ada perlu apa Hinata?" kata gadis berambut pirang itu setelah mempersilahkan Hinata duduk.

"ah Cuma mampir saja kok." Gadis indigo itu memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum.

"Oh.. sering sering kesini yah. Sebentar aku buatkan minum dulu" Ino berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Tidak perlu repot-repot, Ino-san"

"Ga papa, kau ngobrol dulu saja sama Sai."

Sai memang dari tadi ikut duduk namun dia hanya diam. 'Gadis ini cantik juga, manis, lembut cocok nih sama aku' batin sai. Cowok bermata onyx itu menatap Hinata, memperhatikan tubuh Hinata yang indah.

"Milkshakenya dah siap. Ayo diminum" kedatangan ino membuyarkan lamunan Sai.

"Ino-san, aku mau pamit." Kata Hinata tiba-tiba.

"Kok buru-bu…" belum sempat Ino menyelesaikan kata katanya. Seseorang mengetuk pintu.

"Biar aku buka dulu. Kau duduklah dan habiskan milkshakemu!" Ino berjalan kearah pintu.

"Tapi Ino-san…"

"ah,… Kiba-san, ayo masuk" Ino mempersilahkan cowok yang dia idolakan itu.

"terimakasih" sahut cowok penggila anjing itu.

Hinata tersentak mendengar nama yang tak asing ditelingganya. Mata lavendernya membulat. Matanya berkaca kaca.

"Duduklah!" kata Ino mempersilahkan.

Kiba duduk didepan Hinata.

"Kau.." Kiba tersentak begitu melihat cowok yang duduk di samping Hinata.

"Ah dia cowok ku Kiba-san, namanya Sai. Sai ini Kiba teman ku." Kata Ino lalu berlalu ke dapur mengambil minuman.

"ohayou" Kiba dan Sai saling membungkuk dan kembali duduk.

Hinata saat ini hanya bisa diam. Mereka bertiga tak ada yang bisa membuka percakapan. Kini bulir-bulir air mata Hinata mulai jatuh. Ia mencengkram erat gaun yang dipakainya. Kedua cowok itu tau kalau Hinata sedang menangis saat ini. Sai menggangkat perlahan tangannya, mengarahkannya ke pipi Hinata, menyibak rambut indigonya. ia ingin mengapus air mata itu.

"Singkirkan tanganmu!" Kiba berkata lirih.

Kedua insan itu terkejut, terlebih lagi Hinata ia mengalami keterkejutan ganda. Ia terkejut dengan perlakuan Sai, ia juga terkejut dengan suara seseorang yang ia cintai.

"Hn?" Kata Sai yang masih dalam posisinya.

"Aku bilang, SINGKIRKAN TANGAN MU!" kini nada Kiba tegas dan penuh amarah.

"Dasar kau irikan? Kau juga inginkan cewek seperti dia? Cantik, lembut, anggun, sexy. Hmm." Sekarang Sai meletakkan tangan putihnya kewajah Hinata yang berpigmen sama itu.

"SINGKIRKAN ATAU KU PATAHKAN TANGANMU!"

"Oke, Aku lagi males ribut sama kamu"

Tak berapa lama kemudian.

"Ini minumnya, Kiba-san. Btw, kok tumben kesini kau kan sakit, emang udah boleh keluar dari RS?" Ino datang dan duduk sambil meletakan minuman di meja.

"Ya. Aku memaksa keluar. Jahitannya masih belum kering jadi aku masih belum boleh banyak gerak dulu. Aku kesini cuma mau ngasih undangan wisuda kita." Kata Kiba sambil menyerahkan undangan.

"Arigato, Lho Kiba-san kau kepanasan ya? Muka mu merah?" Tanya Ino sambil mengipasi Kiba dengan undangan yang baru ia terima.

"Iya. Ino-chan. Kiba-san lagi panas nih." Sai ikut nimbrung. Ia mendapatkan dead glare dari Kiba.

"Kalau gitu ku hidupin ACnya deh." Kata Ino sambil meraih remote AC yang ada di depannya.

"Kebetulan kamu ada disini, ini undangan mu Hinata-Chan." Tangan Kiba tak bisa melepaskan undangan tersebut, mereka berdua memengangnya dengan erat.

"Chan? Sejak kapan kalian akrab?" Tanya Ino antusias yang sekaligus membuat Kiba melepaskan genggamannya.

"Merekakan pacaran" jawab Sai santai.

"Benarkah itu Hinata?" Tanya Ino.

"Tidak."Jawab Hinata lembut.

Satu kata itu yang membuat hati Kiba sakit.

Kiba's inner

'kau bilang "tidak" Hinata-chan? Kau tega memutuskan ini sepihak tanpa memberitahuku. Tanpa kau mendengar penjelasanku. Kau bilang aku bukan pacarmu. Aku bisa saja berteriak disini dan menggatakan kalau kau orang yang aku cintai. Aku juga bisa bertanya kepadamu apakah kau mencintaiku jika kau mau aku bisa melakukannya. Tapi saat ini aku tak mau membebanimu.'

End Kiba's inner

"Benar kah itu Kiba-san?" Kiba terbuyar dari lamunannya.

"Apa? Hehe kenapa memangnya? Ingin tau banget aku pacar Hinata atau bukan? R-a-h-a-s-i-a. Nanti kau cemburu lagi kalau aku pacar Hinata-chan? Bukankan kau sudah punya Sai?" Kiba mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan menggoda Ino.

"ah Kau ini." Muka Ino memerah.

"Ya sudah kalau gitu aku pamit saja." Kata Kiba sambil berdiri memberi salam.

"Ya, Arigato."

"A-aku juga pamit" Kata Hinata setelah Kiba keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Kok buru buru sih Nata-Chan" Kata Ino sambil menekankan pada kata Chan.

"Nggak papa kok. Ada urusan."

"Ya sudah hati hati ya."

Hinata berjalan keluar gerbang, tiba tiba ada tangan yang menariknya kedalam pelukan. Hinata sangat mengenali pelukan hangat itu. Ia mengenali aroma tubuh itu.

"benarkah itu Hinata-chan. Benarkah kau sudah tidak ingin jadi pacarku lagi?" suara yang begitu menenangkan itu berbisik ke telinga Hinata

"Kiba-kun…, hiks hiks." Tangisan Hinatapun pecah.

"Jawab aku Nata-chan!" Kiba masih berkata dengan lembut dan sabar.

"Tidak, itu tidak benar, jika aku bisa aku mau tetap jadi pacar mu, aku mau jadi istrimu, aku mau jadi ibu dari anak-anakmu." Suara Hinata makin serak dan terbata-bata.

" Kalau begitu kenapa saat Ino bertanya tadi kau bilang bukan pacarku?" Kiba menarik Hinata duduk di jalan karena ia masih belum sembuh benar ia tak bisa berdiri lama. Kiba menyandarkan tubuhnya dipagar rumah Ino.

" Bukan, aku hanya tidak tahu harus menjawab apa? Aku tidak ingin merebut pacar orang. Kiba-kun dan yakumo kan masih…" Hinata tidak mampu meneruskan kata katanya lagi. Suaranya telah tenggelam dalam isak tangisnya.

"Siapa? Siapa yang pacaran dengan Yakumo? Kami sudah lama putus bahkan sebelum aku bertemu denganmu sore itu, kami sudah lama putus." Kiba berkata sambil menahan sakit di lukannya. "Dia memutuskan untuk meninggalkanku dan pergi dengan laki-laki itu."

"Hn?" Hinata mendonggak menatap Kiba dengan mata sembabnya. Seolah menanyakan apa kau sedih? Apa kau menyesal?.

Seolah paham betul yang dimaksud oleh mata lavender itu Kiba menjawab, "Tidak, aku tidak menyesal. Aku bersyukur, karena jika tidak aku tak mungkin bisa bersamamu sekarang? Ya, terimakasih Yakumo karena kau meninggalkanku dan pergi dengan laki laki itu."

"Tapi dia tidak seberuntung aku. Aku tau sekarang laki-laki itu juga meninggalkannya. Kalau kau ingin tau siapa laki-laki itu, aku bisa memberitahumu." Lanjutnya.

Hinata tak mau peduli ia menenggelamkan kepalanya lagi dalam pelukan Kiba.

Namun Kiba tidak mau tau dan melanjutkan kata katanya, "Orang itu,… adalah Sai Taro."

Hinata terkejut, "Pa-pacar Ino?"

"Hn,… dia playboy kan? Kau masih ingat perlakuaannya pada mu tadi? Rasanya aku benar-benar ingin mematahkan tangannya. Hehe"

"Aku harus memberi tahu Ino. Tapi bagaimana kalau Ino tidak percaya." Hinata binggung dan khawatir.

"sudahlah, kita coba dulu ya." Tangan Kiba membelai lembut rambut Hinata.

"Hmmph, ngomong ngomong untung jalanan ini sepi ya. Coba kalau ramai?" Kiba melanjutkan kata katanya kali ini dengan nada santai

" kenapa memangnya?"

"Kalau nggak orang orang bisa ngiri sama kita. Ya nggak?" Kiba menggoda Hinata dengan cenginggiran khasnya.

"Ah, Kiba-kun." Hinata melepaskan pelukannya. Dan menatap Kiba. Namun betapa terkejutnya Hinata ketika mendapati wajah Kiba penuh peluh. Sedari tadi Kiba menahan sakit pada luka tusuk di perutnya yang kini menggeluarkan darah sehingga menggotori kemeja dan gaun mereka. "Ki-kiba-kun."

Raut kecemasan berserang pada wajah Hinata. "Kau harus segera ke rumah sakit Kiba-kun."

"Aku tidak apa apa."

"Aku akan minta bantuan pada Ino-san."

"Tidak usah aku bisa jalan ke jalan raya. Lagi pula kalau kau masuk kau akan bertemu dengan Sai lagi."

"Aku,…." Hinata tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya. Ia masih duduk di sana, ia begitu khawatir. Air matanya kini jatuh lagi.

"Pergilah" kata Kiba sambil menggusap tetesan bening air mata itu.

"mm" Hinata menggangguk dan pergi kerumah Ino. "Tunggulah disini"

Tok tok tok

"eh Hinata-san, ada apa?" Ino membukakan pintu.

"Ino-san, Bisa tolong kami?" Tanya Hinata.

"Kami? Ada apa sebenarnya kau kenapa panic begitu."

"Ino-chan, kita jadi pergi kan?" kata Sai yang langsung memeluk Ino dari belakang dan mencium pundak Ino.

"Sai-kun, jangan begitu. Tunggu bentar Hinata mau minta tolong." Kata Ino dengan muka merah.

"Benarkah?" Sai berkata sambil menatap menggoda.

"Tolong aku, Kiba-kun sakit. ia ada di depan." Hinata buru buru menunduk.

"Apa? Baiklah tunggulah diluar aku akan mengeluarkan mobil. Ayo Sai-kun, kau juga ikut"

-skip time-

Di mobil Ino, Ino menyetir dan sai duduk di kursi sampingnya. Sedang Hinata duduk bersama Kiba di kursi belakang. Tangan lembut Hinata menggenggam tangan Kiba.

"terima kasih Ino-san" Kata Kiba.

"Ya sama-sama" Ino melihat dari spion depan. Dilihatnya tangan Hinata sangat erat memenggengam tangan Kiba.

"ehm, Hinata-Chan?" Kini Ino menekankan pada kata chan. Dan bermaksud menggoda Hinata. Hinata langsung menarik tangannya kembali. Namun ditahan oleh Kiba.

"Tidak usah malu begitu Nata-Chan, kalian pacaran kan?" tanya Ino lagi.

Kiba terdiam, ia sengaja diam dan membiarkan agar gadis yang duduk disampingnya itu yang menjawabnya.

"I-iya Ino-san, sudah lama kami jadian." Terlihat semburat merah di pipi Hinata.

"Padahal ga cocok, liat aja kulitnya yang satu putih yang satu…. Hehehe" Sai berkomentar.

"Tidak apa apa,itu ga masalah buat ku. Yang penting dia SETIA" jawab Hinata tegas dan menekankan pada kata setia.

"Itu benar" Ino mengiyakan Hinata.

"Ino-San?"

"Ya Hinata-Chan, ada apa? Bentar lagi kita sampai kok."

"A-a-ku mau bicara dengan mu empat mata."

"Beres nanti kita bicara di Rumah Sakit aja." Kata Ino sambil mengedipkan matanya.

~TBC~

_. To all reader thank for reading and your appreciation. Do not forget to Review. You can also send me constructive critic and message_. _arigato gozaimasu minasan… See you in the next chapters._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Vivian Kiba_


	9. Chapter 9

~My Lovely Guardian.~

Chapter IX

Disclaimers = Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

My Lovely Guardian © Author

KibaHina

Warning: OOC, OC Typos, Gaje

Genre: Friendship, Hurt/comfort, Romance, Family

Rate: T

Please R&R

Prev Chapter

"Itu benar" Ino mengiyakan Hinata.

"Ino-San?"

"Ya Hinata-Chan, ada apa? Bentar lagi kita sampai kok."

"A-a-ku mau bicara dengan mu empat mata."

"Beres nanti kita bicara di Rumah Sakit aja." Kata Ino sambil mengedipkan matanya.

. . .

Setelah Kiba dirawat. Ino dan Hinata duduk di taman RS.

"Nah mau bicara apa?" kata Ino sambil duduk dibangku panjang.

"Aku harap Ino-san percaya padaku."

"Tentu saja Hinata aku sangat percaya padamu."sahut ino.

"Kiba-kun dulu punya pacar, dan pacarnya meninggalkannya dengan laki laki lain." Hinata melanjutkan pembicaraannya

"lalu? Jangan jangan Kiba-san ingin kembali dengan cewek itu?" Ino menebak.

"Kau salah Ino-san, Kiba-kun tidak pernah berfikiran seperti itu." Sanggah Hinata.

"Trus?"

"Sekarang laki-laki itu yang meninggalkannya, Kiba-kun tau kalau laki-laki itu playboy."sambung Hinata

"Jangan jangan kau mau menyerahkan Kiba pada cewek itu? Tidak tidak bisa." Gadis British Jepang itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Bukan!" sejenak Hinata terdiam sebelum ia melanjutkan pengakuannya. "Masalahnya laki-laki itu. Dia Sai Taro."

"Apa?" Ino terperanjat. Hinata menatap mata sahabatnya itu. "Bahkan tadi dia sempat menggodaku, saat dirumahmu."

"Nggak itu nggak mungkin aku nggak mau dengar." Ino menutup kedua telinganya. "Pergi kau dari sini!" usir Ino.

"Ino-san."

"Pergi" Ino mendorong tubuh Hinata.

_Bettt_ seseorang menangkapnya dari belakang.

.

.

.

.

"Nii-san?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Hime." Neji berkata dengan amarah.

"Sudahlah Nii-san aku tidak apa apa. Mungkin Ino butuh waktu sendiri."

"Baiklah Hime, terserah hime saja. Kita harus pulang sekarang, ada pertemuan keluarga." Jelas Neji.

Hinata menuruti kemauan Neji. Mereke menuju kediaman Hyuuga dengan mobil sedan putih. Dan kali ini Neji yang memegang kemudi. Sejauh ini dua Hyuuga itu masih saling diam.

"Tumben Nii-san menggunakan mobil pribadi dan menggemudi sendiri." Suara lembut Hinata memecahkan keheningan.

"Ya. Karena ada sesuatu yang ingin aku bicarakan dengan anda." Katanya datar.

"hm?" Tanya Hinata heran.

"Pertunanganmu, saat itu kau bisa menolaknya, tapi kenapa tidak anda lakukan?" tanyanya sambil tetap terfokus pada jalan yang dilaluinya.

"A-aku tidak tau apa yang harus ku lakukan." Hinata menundukan kepalanya.

"Aku akan membantumu." kata neji.

"Maksudmu?" gadis indigo itu menoleh kea rah sepupunya.

"Saya akan membantumu agar anda bisa bersama Kiba-san. Dari awal saya diperintahkan untuk menjaga anda bukan ayah atau ibu anda, jadi saya tidak akan membiarkan anda terluka" jelas Neji.

"Nii-san? Terimakasih. Maafkan aku kalau selama ini aku merepotkan anda Neji sama." Hinata tersenyum.

Mereka menyusuri jalan namun rumah keluarga Hyuuga telah lewat. Ya, mereka melewati kediaman Hyuuga.

"Nii-san kita akan kemana.?" Tanya Hinata kuatir.

"Anda sementara tinggallah di rumah Tenten-chan, suasana dirumah benar-benar kacau. Saya akan mewakilkan anda disana." Jelas Neji.

"Terimakasih Nii-san,…" kata Hinata.

Tak berapa lama kemudian mereka tiba di rumah Tenten.

"Neji-sama,… bisakah kau tidak memanggilku anda, kita ini saudara kan?" kata Hinata setelah mereka turun dari mobil.

Sesaat Neji sempat terkejut, "B-baiklah Hinata-Hime. Terserah kau saja."

"Terimakasih, Nii-san."

.

.

.

"Aku pulang…." Neji mengucap salam setelah tiba dirumah.

Dirumah tersebut telah ada Hiashi, dan Hikari, tak ketinggalan juga keluarga Naruto. Ayah dan ibunya.

"Mana Hinata,?" Tanya Hikari.

"Maaf, tapi saya tidak berhasil menemuinya." Jawab Neji.

"Dasar anak itu….!" Hikari mulai jengkel

"Kita mulai saja perbincangan ini. Saya akan mewakilinya." Tawar Neji.

"Neji benar" suara minato yang tegas terdengar.

"Baik lah kalau begitu. Duduklah Neji" Hiashi memerintahkan neji untuk duduk.

"Baiklah, aku dan kushina telah memutuskan untuk membatalkan pertunangan ini." Kata Minato setelah Neji duduk.

"Tapi,…" Hikari dan Naruto berusaha mengelak.

"Ini sudah keputusan bulat kami." Kushina melanjutkan.

"Tapi Tou-san, aku sudah terlanjur mencintai Hinata-chan." Jelas Naruto.

"Lalu gimana lagi?" kata Kushina.

"Kami tidak bisa merubah keputusan kami."jelas Minato kepada Naruto.

"Tapi Minato tolong fikirkan lagi, kalian tidak mau membuat Naruto sedih kan?" Tanya Hikari membujuk Keluarga Uzumaki itu.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan Hinata. Apa Anda tidak memikirkan kebahagiaannya?"Tanya neji balik kepada Hikari.

"Apa maksudmu?" Hikari melemparkan pertanyaan yang sebenarnya ia sendiri tahu jawabanya.

"Dari awal Hinata-hime menolak pertunangan ini. Tapi kita semua yang mendesaknya untuk menerimanya." Jelas Neji.

"Hyuuga Neji, kau lancang." Bentak Hikari sambil melemparkan death glare.

"Bukan Naruto yang Hime cinta, tapi Kiba, Kiba Inuzuka." Jelas Neji tegas dan cepat.

Seketika itu ruangan di kediaman hyuuga itu diliputi suasana yang sangat aneh. Semuanya berada di pikiran masing masing. Hingga lagu sunao na niji yang merupakan Ringtone Hp Neji terdengar.

"Moshi-moshi" sahut suara gadis di seberang sana sesaat setelah Neji mengangkat teleponnya.

"Moshi-moshi. Ada apa?" balas Neji.

"Apa kau masih sibuk?" suara gadis itu terdengar lagi.

"Iya. Ada apa? Kau terlihat gelisah. Nafasmu terengah-engah? Kau sedang apa?" Tanya Neji yang menunjukan kekhawatirannya.

"Aku…" suara gadis itu jadi semakin tidak beraturan sekarang.

"Tenten-chan, kau kenapa?" kini Neji berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan sedikit menjauh dari tempat itu setelah ia memberikan salam untuk meminta izin.

"Aku….. huuh… huuuh…."

"Ten…ten?"

"HINATAAAAA-CHAAAAANNN" tiba tiba suara Tenten meninggi.

Mata Neji membelalak "Apa yang terjadi Tenten? Apa yang terjadi pada Hinata"

Seakan menghipnotis seluruh orang yang ada di ruangann itu, nama Hinata disebut sontak membuat mereka mengarahkan perhatian ke Neji.

Neji menutup telefonya tanpa berkata apa apa.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Hiashi bertanya.

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaannya Hyuuga klan Bawah itu langsung mengambil kunci mobil dan melesat pergi dengan sedan miliknya itu.

`~TBC~`


	10. Chapter 10

~My Lovely Guardian.~

Chapter X

Disclaimers = Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

My Lovely Guardian © Viviankiba

KibaHinata , Saiino, someoneino

Warning: OOC, OC Typos, Gaje

Genre: Friendship, Hurt/comfort, Romance, Family

Rate: T

Please R&R

Prolog

Neji menutup telefonya tanpa berkata apa apa.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Hiashi bertanya.

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaannya Hyuuga klan Bawah itu langsung mengambil kunci mobil dan melesat pergi dengan sedan miliknya itu.

. . .

Sementara itu….

"Ino-chan,ada apa?" kata seseorang kearah Ino yang sedang menangis di bangku taman Konoha.

"Sai-Kun, Jawab aku dengan jujur." Kata Ino smbil menghapus air matanya.

"Kau kenapa?" Sai mendekat dan duduk disamping Ino.

"Sai-kun, apa kau…" belum sempat meneruskan kata katanya, Sai menarik Ino dalam pelukanya "tenanglah!"

Ino mendorong tubuh sai menjauh darinya.

"Ada apa Ino? Sai bertanya.

"Kenapa kau pergi ke Amegakure waktu itu." Tanya Ino tegas.

"Aku, tentu aku kesana untuk bisnis." Jawab sai cemas.

"Kau yakin bukan untuk melarikan diri bersama kekasih gelapmu. yang sekaligus kau merebutnya dari kiba."

"Ino-chan, itu tidak mungkin." Kata sai membela-diri

"jangan bohong! Aku sudah tau semuanya." Ino bangkit dari duduknya.

"Dari mana kau tau semua itu?" Tanya Sai.

"ga penting dari mana aku tau. Yang penting kita sekarang putus!" Kata Ino yang kemudian menangis dan berlari.

Terus berlari hingga ia tidak menyadari ada seseorang didepannya.

BRUUUK….

**BACK to Neji.**

"Tenten, bagaimana keadaan Hinata."Kata Neji setelah menemukan tunangannya tersebut.

"Entahlah sekarang sedang diperiksa dokter. Hiks, hiks" kata tenten yang masih terisak.

" Kau tenang saja Hinata pasti akan baik baik saja. Kau tunggu disini dulu. Ada sesuatu yang harus ku selesaikan. Kabari aku kalau ada perkembangan." Setelah menjelaskan Neji langsung melesat pergi.

.

.

.

"Tenten, Bagaimana keadaan Hinata?" Tanya Hikari tiba-tiba.

"Maaf, Hikari-basan, ini salah saya." Jawab Tenten.

"Salah kamu? Maksudnya apa?" Hikari mulai marah.

"Bukan apa apa." Kata Neji yang tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang Tenten. "Hinata kecelakaan. Dan sekarang sedang diperiksa dokter, kita tunggu saja hasilnya."

"Kenapa bisa kecelakaan." Emosi Hikari mulai meluap.

"Ini musibah." Jawab Neji singkat. "Tenten-chan, tolong belikan minum ya! Aku haus."

"Baik Neji-kun." Jawab Tenten seraya permisi.

.

.

.

**Back To Ino….**

"Aduuh" Ino duduk sambil memegangi sikunya yang sakit.

"Nona, maafkan saya. Saya tidak sengaja." Kata seseorang yang ditabrak Ino.

"Ti-tidak seharusnya saya yang minta maaf. Saya yang menabrak Anda." Jawab Ino yang sekarang berdiri dan membungkuk meminta maaf.

"Sama-sama saya juga minta maaf" orang itu balas membungkuk. "sepertinya Anda terluka." Sambungnya.

"Tidak ini tidak apa apa. Ini cuma luka kecil." Jelas Ino.

"Sepertinya sakit ya, Anda sampai menangis begitu." Kata orang itu begitu melihat mata ino yang masih berkaca kaca.

"Ah…" Ino terkejut.

"Sini biar saya obati." Orang itu menarik tangan Ino dan menempelkan plester luka di siku Ino.

"Terima kasih"

"Sudahlah. Oh ya Namaku Shikamaru Nara." Katanya sambil menjabat tangan Ino.

"Saya, Ino Yamanaka. Senang berkenalan dengan Anda. Shikamaru-san."

"eemm, sebagai permintaan maaf, gimana kalau kau ku traktir makan malam di kantin rumah sakit. Kebetulan aku lagi ga ada pasien dan jangan ditolak ya." Tawar shikamaru sekaligus memaksa.

Ino menerima tawaran dari dokter Shikamaru. Senyum mengembang dari bibir Ino.

"Begitu lebih cantik," Ino terkejut dengan pujian Shikamaru.

Merekapun pergi ke AYAME FOOD COURT.

.

.

.

"Ino-san, terimakasih sudah mau makan malam bersamaku."

"Bukannya, kau yang memaksa Shika-sensei."kata Ino sambil cemberut,

"Sensei? Jangan panggil aku seperti itu." Kata Shikamaru sambil meninju pelan bahu Ino.

"Ih, sakit tau…" Ino ngambek.

"Sini aku obati deh. " Shikamaru menggoda Ino. "Ngomong ngomong, apa ada yang marah kalau aku ajak kau makan seperti ini?"

"Tidak tentu saja tidak.!" Jawab Ino dengan nada tinggi.

"Eits, jangan marah gitu lah… Aku kan cuma tanya. Ngomong ngomong kau kesini jenguk seseorang ya?"

"Nggak, aku nganterin temanku. Aku malah belum tau keadaannya." Jawab ino sambil menyantap Takoyaki yang telah tersaji.

"Siapa? Mungkin dia salah satu pasienku." Tanya Shikamaru.

"Kiba Inuzuka."

"Ohh, Kiba-chan, dia baik baik saja."

"Shikamaru-san, Kiba-san pasienmu?"

"Tentu, aku harus menanganinya dia kan adikku."

"Adik?"

Shikamaru menceritakan bahwa 20 tahun yang lalu, terjadi perampokan yang membunuh ayah dan ibunya. Kemudian dia diangkat anak oleh keluarga Inuzuka. Namun, dia tetap menggunakan nama Nara sebagai Klannya agar Klan tersebut tidak hilang. Shikamaru dan Kiba sudah seperti saudara kandung sendiri.

Malam itu Ino dan Shikamaru, menghabiskan malam berdua dan Shikamaru juga mengantarkannya pulang ke rumah.

.

.

..

Dokter Shizune keluar dari kamar Hinata. Naruto langsung menanyakan keadaan Hinata.

"Kalau Hinata bisa sadar hari ini juga itu bagus, tapi kalau tidak itu akan memperburuk keadaannya." Jelas Shizune. "kalau kalian mau menjenguknya silahkan saja. Tapi kami akan pindahkan ke ruang VIP dulu."

"VIP?" Tanya Hikari terkejut.

Shizune permisi, sambil menyuruh perawat untuk memindahkan Hinata, keruang yang dimaksud.

.

.

.

"Neji-kun, bagaimana keadaan Hinata-chan?" Tanya tenten setelah menyerahkan minuman dingin untuk Neji.

Neji menjelaskan semuanya seraya duduk dan menegak minumanya.

"Siapa yang memasukannya ke kamar VIP? Kau tau kan kita lagi bangkrut sekarang!"bentak Hikari.

"Neji, tenten apa ini ulah kalian?" Hiashi ikut bertanya.

"bukan ojii-san. Saya hanya membawanya kesini dan hinata dibawa ke IGD lalu neji-kun datang. Urusan kamar saya tidak tahu sama sekali." Jawab Tenten ketakutan.

Neji menjelaskan bahwa ini semua usul Tsume-bachan. Sebelumnya Neji ke kamar Kiba dan menjelaskan semuanya. Lalu Tsume menawarkan untuk menanggung semua biaya perawatan Hinata. Kebetulan bisnis Tsume yang ada di Amerika sudah kembali membaik sedikit demi sedikit. Jadi untuk membayar perawatan KIba dan Hinata bukan merpakan kesulitan yang besar.

"Dasar sombong sekali dia." Ketus Hiashi.

"Jangan begitu, bukan kah Tsume teman baik kalian. Dan Hinata menyukai anaknya kan?" jelas Minato.

Semua yang ada disana hanya diam. Mereka pergi ke kamar Hinata untuk menjenguknya.

~Skip time~

Fajar sebentar lagi menyingsing, Namun, hinata belum juga menunjukan tanda-tanda akan siuman. Keluarga Uzumaki masih ada disana. Kali ini ditambah Hanabi yang diantar oleh pak Lee. Hikari menangis takut kalau Hinata tidak segera bangun.

"Hinata-chan, bangunlah…." Isak Hikari.

"Bersabarlah" kata Hiashi.

"Tenten-chan, kau pulang saja duluan, Biar pak Lee yang antar." Tawar Neji.

"Tidak, Neji-kun. Aku masih mau disini."

"Baik kalau begitu aku ga akan memaksa, Aku akan keluar sebentar" Neji melepas jaketnya dan memakaikannya pada Tenten.

"Hinata-chan. Ayo bangunlah, kami semua mengkhawatirkanmu." Kushina membela rambut indigo Hinata.

"Aku- aku memutuskan untuk membatalkan pertunangan kita Hinata, Kau senangkan? Tidak, bukan. Aku akan membatalkannya kalau kau segera sadar. Dan aku akan rela melepasmu bersama Kiba. Kau dengar aku kan? Jadi bangunlah Hinata." Kata putra tunggal Minato tersebut sambil tersenyum.

JGLEEK.

Seorang dokter datang ke kamar Hinata. Dia mulai memeriksa keadaan Hinata dengan teliti. Begitu selesai dokter itu langsung diserang dengan pertanyaan yang sama dari semua orang yang ada disana. Yaitu bagaiman keadaan Hinata. Ia memulai penjelasannya dengan hati hati. Ia tidak mau membuat keluarga itu shock karena keadaan Hinata sekarang.

"Maaf, Hnata sekarang mengalami koma. Kami sudah berusaha sebaik-baiknya. Tapi sekarang kita hanya tinggal menunggu keajaiban saja. semoga Hinata bisa bertahan"

"Apa?" Hikari langsung shock mendengar hal tersebut. Ia pun jatuh pingsan.

"Hikari-bachan!. Teriak Tenten panic.

Hiashi langsung membaringkannya di tempat tidur yang disediakan khusus. Dan dokter tersebut memeriksannya. Setelah selesai dokter yang diketahui bernama shizune itu, minta izin untuk pamit.

.

.

.

Skip time~

Waktu menunjukan pukul 9.00 PM. Satu hari telah berlalu Hinata masih dalam komanya. Neji yang meminta izin untuk mengantarkan Tenten pulang belum juga kembali. Sedang Kushina sudah pulang tadi siang. Begitu pula dengan Hanabi dan pak Lee.

Jgleeek

Pintu kamar Hinata dibuka. Neji Hyuuga muncul dari balik pintu. Diikuti pemuda yang mengenakan baju pasien RS Konoha Pusat.

"Kiba-san?" semua yang ada di ruangan tersebut menoleh ke arah Kiba. "Siapa yang menyuruhmu datang kesini?" emosi Hikari memuncak.

"Saya yang suruh, baa-san." Jawab Neji tegas. Hikari bangun dari tempat duduknya dan mengusir Kiba pergi. "Pergi kau dari sini!"

"Tunggu jangan seperti itu, Hikari san!" Minato menambahkan. "Bukannya keluargannya yang membayar semua perawatan Hinata. Nanti bisa-bisa dia mencabut semua keputusannya"

"Tidak apa-apa, Ojii-san. Saya tidak akan mencabut penanggungan biaya ini. Jadi kalian tenang saja. Hikari-bachan. Saya hanya minta waktu lima menit saja. saya mohon." Kata Kiba sambil menatap sosok Hinata yang masih terbaring di ranjang.

"Baiklah, tapi hanya 5 menit saja."

Kiba berjalan menuju ranjang Hinata diikuti Neji yang sejak tadi memegangi Infus Kiba, digantungkannya infuse tersebut pada tiang infuse Hinata dan Nejipun menjauh dari sana, memberikan ruang untuk Kiba dan Hinata.

Kiba meraih tangan Hinata. Digenggamnya tangan seseorang yang tulus dicintainya tak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Ia hanya menggengam tangan Hinata erat-erat. Menundukan kepalanya dan meletakkan dahinya di punggung tangan Hinata. Hanya Hikari yang menghitung menit demi menit waktu yang dia berikan. Hikari membuka mulutnya mengingatnya bahwa waktunya tinggal satu menit lagi. Kiba masih tidak bersuara hingga Hikari memberitahunya bahwa wahkunya telah habis. Kiba berdiri dari duduknya dan perlahan ia meletakkan tangan Hinata kembali.

"Jangan pergi!" terdengar suar lembut, lemah dan sedikit serak.

"Hinata-chan?" Semua orang menoleh kearah sumber suara itu.

" Jangan pergi!" pinta nya lagi sambil terus menggenggam tangan Kiba.

"Aku mau, aku ingin. Tapi aku hanya meminta waktu 5 menit dan sekarang waktuku sudah habis" Kata Kiba sambil memalingkan wajahnya dan melepaskan tangan Hinata.

"Sebenarnya aku sudah bangun dari menit pertama sejak Kiba-kun menggengam tanganku," Kata Hinata menaikan volume suaranya.

"Aku sudah tahu." Jawab Kiba singkat.

"Kau sudah bangun Hinata-chan? Tapi kenapa kau diam saja dan tidak membuka matamu?" Tanya Hikari yang langsung berlari kearah Hinata.

"Aku terus menutup mataku dan berharap agar waktu berhenti. Tapi itu sia-sia kan?" Kini airmata nya mulai berjatuhan.

"Dari mana kau tau itu Kiba padahal Dia tidak bicara sedikitpun sejak kau sadar?" Tanya Naruto.

"Tentu saja aku tau, aku merasakannya." Jawab Hinata terisaak.

Hikari berusaha menghapus airmata Hinata namun tangannya ditahan oleh Hinata. Kiba berjalan menjauh dan menuju pintu. "Jangan pergi!" suara seseorang menghentikan langkah Kiba namun kali ini bukan suara Hinata, tapi suara Hikari. Kiba menoleh.

"Aku memutuskan untuk memberimu waktu lagi, kemarilah!." Kata Hikari. Tanpa pikir panjang Kiba segera berbalik dan segera menuju ketempat hinata. Dan menghapus air mata Hinata."Berapa lama? Kaa-san memberi waktu untuk Kiba-kun?" Tanya Hinata kesal.

"Seumur hidupnya. Seumur hidup Kiba. Dia boleh dan harus mendampingi mu." Kata Hikari sambil tersenyum.

Hinata dan Kiba terkejut dan mengedarkan pandangan mereka keseluruh orang yang ada disana meminta persetujuan. Semua orang yang ada disana mengangguk setuju termasuk Naruto.

~THE END~

**An Author Note:**

_**To : All Lovely Reader.**_

_** Arigato udah mau baca FF buatanku. Arigato juga buar semua reviewer. Maaf kalau masih banyak typos, n ceritanya aneh banget, juga gomen buat yang suka Sai, atau SaIno lover. Gomen juga karena baru bisa Update. Tapi ini langsung ku update smuanya kok. Maaf juga ceritanya jadi kaya' sinetron, trus tokohnya KIBAHINA terus di 2 FF yang ku buat tapi aku emang suka ma Kiba Inuzuka n Hyuuga Hinata. But ARIGATO MINNA~SAN.**_

_** Sincerely yours**_

_** Author**_

_** Vivian Kiba **_


End file.
